New begginings
by AmySJ
Summary: A new medicle student starts at county and doesn't get off to the best start with her supervising Dr


Uh, I don't own anything (sadly) this is just for fun, the more you review the more you'll get!  
  
Gallant was waiting in the lounge. He was lying on the sofa with his eyes closed. He could just about hear the pouring rain outside the windows. Suddenly he heard a loud bang. He shot up and ran out to the reception area. There was a young woman standing struggling to hold up a well built man who was dripping blood onto the floor. "I need some help here!" she shouted, Gallant ran up to her. She gently laid the man on the floor. "Okay, uh one gunshot wound to the stomach. The bullets still in there as far as I can tell." She told him, he nodded. Two nurses ran forward with a bed. The woman and Gallant lifted the man and put him on the bed. "Um I-"she was about to follow him. "Thank you we'll take it from here," Gallant told her, he quickly moved with the bed leaving the woman alone in the almost silent ER reception. She looked around nervously. Pratt ran through the corridor and ran strait into her, "Watch it lady!" he shouted "You aren't supposed to be here."  
  
"You aren't supposed to be running." she told him angrily, "Yeah well I got a patient that needs assistance so do I walked or do I run and save his life- damn foreigners!" he sighed and carried on running.  
Abbey was sat with Sam, "I don't think it's ever been so quiet here." Sam smiled, "It's nice." "Yeah, well now that we've realised how quiet it is we know things are going to go crazy." Abbey stood up and walked away. "Uh, yeah see I didn't know that!" Sam called after her, "Great," she sighed.  
Gallant walked out of the trauma room; he walked over to the young woman. "How is he?" she asked, she had a British accent. "Um, I'm sorry but he died. There was nothing we could do." He said sadly, she nodded. "Is there anyone you'd like me to call?" he asked, she looked up at him with a confused look on her face. "Oh, uh I didn't know him- I found him outside." She told him, "Oh, oh right."  
  
"Uh, I'm Charlie Simmons- the new medical student." She held out her hand, it was covered in blood. "Um, is there any where that I can get cleaned up?" she asked looking down at her bloodstained clothes. "Yeah, sure follow me- I thought you weren't meant to be here until tomorrow?" he asked, "Um, I'm not but I wanted to get a look around before I came- maybe get a feel for the place?" she again looked down at her clothes. "Guess I got that." She sighed.  
Gallant led her into the lounge. She took off her jacket. "I am soaked through." She threw her jacket over a chair. She began to unbutton her shirt. She had a t-shirt on underneath it. Suddenly John burst in, "Can you not save it for after work?" he asked, Gallant looked at him blankly. "Uh, I'm Charlie Simmons." She held out her hand. "The new medical student. She told him, he mentally kicked himself. "Right, of course you are" he sighed. "I'm sorry I uh, I jumped to the wrong conclusion." He shook her hand. "I'm John Carter." He told her, "Nice to meet you Dr Carter." She told him, "So another Brit huh? What that makes two British medical students? Cool," Gallant smiled "Listen, if you need me I'll be around Dr Gallant." He smiled again and walked out. "Yeah, you might not want to do that." John said, "Uh, so what are you doing here? You aren't due to start until tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah I know I was in the area anyway and I thought I'd drop by then I found this guy outside- he had a gunshot wound and it all kicked off in here." She told him, he nodded listening to her story. "I've probably outstayed my welcome anyway uh, thank you Dr Carter." She walked out.  
  
The next day  
  
Sam was on the phone in the reception area. "Yeah, I know that Mrs Miller but if you just have a little more faith in him- if he says he didn't do it then he didn't do it? You know what I will I'll be there in 20 minuets." She slammed the phone down angrily, "Problems?" Luka asked, she nodded her head. "Apparently Alex broke another kids arm but he says he didn't do it."  
  
"And you believe him?" "He doesn't lie to me, so yeah I believe him." She grabbed her coat. "Will you cover for me?" she asked, he nodded. She quickly kissed him on the lips and walked out.  
Charlie slowly walked into the reception area. She walked towards Luka, "Um, excuse me-"she started, "Hold on please ma'am-"  
  
"Uh, no I'm uh, is there a Dr Pratt in here at all?" she asked, "Yo!" she turned around and immediately tensed as she saw Pratt. "You?" he asked, "You know what if you're making a complaint then save it." He told her he walked away. "Uh Charlie Simmons I'm you're new medical student." She told him, he spun around.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" he asked, she shook her head. "Well then I guess we should start again?" he asked, he held his hand out. "Hello Charlie- I'm Dr Pratt."  
  
"Couldn't be more true." She mumbled underneath her breath." Yeah I heard that but don't worry, when you need me after a 72 hour shift I'll remember it." He walked away leaving her wandering alone in the middle of the corridor.  
  
Do you want more? 


End file.
